UnspeakableGaming
Nathan (born on December 5, 1997) known as UnspeakableGaming or Unspeakable, is an American Minecraft YouTuber who uploads videos of him showcasing maps, play with friends on other servers, and a bunch of challenges and games like Do Not Laugh challenges, Hide N' Seeks, and more. He is currently a member of The Squad with his fellow friends, MooseCraft and 09sharkboy but he and MooseCraft were members of the group called "Proper Productions" that has 3 channels namely ProperIdiots, ProperDummies, and ProperLife. His YouTuber friends like MooseCraft, FavreMySabre, 09sharkboy, ItsMeCyclone, ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN, PrestonPlayz, Logdotzip and SGC Barbarian appeared on his channel on most of his uploads, and he also collaborates with the YouTuber and Minecraft Map Maker, Euclides by reviewing maps he has made for him. He also opened a Google forum page were his fans can submit their maps made for him. Currently, he is the Top 50th most subscribed to YouTube Gamer (By SocialBlade), over 4 million subscribers, over a billion total video views and 3 other running channels. History 2012 Before his main channel was created, Nathan made a channel called "Mr. Gaming 1000" but was deleted and he made another channel which is his main channel today, UnspeakableGaming, that was created on October 9, 2012. Then exactly one month later, November 9, he said that date was his first recording for the first video on his first series called "Minecraft Survival Island", that was uploaded on November 17, 2012. Two days later, he posted a video of his first mod showcase about TNT explosions. After that, he uploads videos on mods, maps, like Sonic The Hedgehog map, Minecraft Wipeout map, and more. On December 7, the same year was his first gameplay of Minecraft Hunger Games. December 26, 2012, he posted a video that covers his whole computer setup and 2 days later, he uploaded a trailer of his first map created by him called "Minecraft Mob Island Survival". 2013 His journey keeps on going. January 21, he created his first server "24/7 Minecraft Subscriber Server" and posted a video about it at the same date. April 8, he posted his very popular map of Unspeakable called "Island Sprint Parkour" and made a trailer of it and many big YouTubers played this map like JeromeASF w/ TheBajanCanadian, JerryVsHarry, and more. That opportunity enters his way to hit a 100 subscribers on April 20, 2013. He also fills his channel some mods, texture packs, seeds, and Hunger Games showcases of the year 2013. He also played Urban Trial Freestyle and posted it on his main channel. August 26, where he hit 10k subscribers. Then November 29, was his first gameplay of Skywars. 2014 On this year, he hit 50k subscribers on April 22 and as a celebration, he posted a short montage containing his videos on his channel. He also opened himself to play some more games besides Minecraft. One of them is COD where he started to post videos of them last November 4. November 26, he hit 100k subscribers and he celebrates it in 3 types: he posted a video of his new computer setup compared to the last setup that he showcased way back 2012, he posted a QnA video on December 2, 2014, then a couple of days later, he posted a video where he compiles all of his fans' fan art. 2015 His 100k subscriber celebration extends. He received his first-ever Silver Play Button from YouTube last March 25 and vlogged it. July 15, he announced that he is going to be on TheGameCon 2015 on August 8-9 of the same year. He also started to upload Top 5's, 10's, and 50's this year. 2016 February 6 was MooseCraft's and Jaybull's first appearances on Unspeakable's channel on an episode of their "FNAF World" roleplay series. Then Unspeakable starts a ton of roleplay series. He started "Minecraft - Who's Your Daddy?" where Ryguyrocky and IronMango appeared on its first episode. Then on May 2's episode of the role-playing series, 09sharkboy appeared. But before that, May 1, Unspeakable created a channel called "Unspeakable" that contains other games than Minecraft. June 10, Unspeakable and Moose announces that they are one of the first and new members of Proper Productions' "ProperIdiots" with AviatorGaming, MeganPlays, Ryguyrocky, and Jaybull. July 12, Unspeakable is back on showcasing maps including puzzle ones and one of them is the "Glitcher". Then he began showcasing redstone houses. Euclides' build caught Unspeakable's attention. He showcased Euclides' map first-time last July 30. Afterward, Unspeakable showcase all of Euclides' builds. Then, August 7, Unspeakable live-streamed with Moose for their first-time where they play some Hypixel mini-games. And on this date, September 17, Unspeakable hit 1M subscribers and posted a video of his reaction at the same time, his reaction to his first 5 videos on his channel. October 28 when Unspeakable and Moose began some trolling and then start on their private server with their individual islands. November 6, when he announced that Proper Productions created another channel called "ProperDummies" including him and the other members of "ProperIdiots". From November 24, 2016, Unspeakable began playing maps with PrestonPlayz. They collaborate first on an old dropper map, then days later, they played cross-keyboard challenge where they played Skywars. A few days later, December 14, they collaborated with Logdotzip on a Minecraft map where on Logdotzip's perspective, it was the 3rd part of the map. December 22, where Unspeakable created his new server called "ArcadeWars" and at the same time, he uploaded the trailer. 2017 This year was crazy from Unspeakable's YouTube career. Unspeakable received his Gold Play Button on January 11 where he vlogged it and gives his message to his fans. February 22, Unspeakable released his merchandise items on his website, Unspeakable Clothing. He also started to play Minecraft Pocket Edition on his new channel called "UnspeakablePlays" that was created on June 25 and hit 100k subscribers in less than 24 hours. Unspeakable began doing Do Not Laughs, Truth or Dares, and some other challenges with Moose and Shark. He also began to remove all of Unspeakable's videos on "Unspeakable" channel and replaced it with real-life content. Unspeakable with Moose released another server called "CrazyWars" where they troll their fans most of them on island survival. He also started reacting to his old videos on his channel. And when Unspeakable and Moose left the Proper Productions, they created another group with Shark called "The Squad" and created their own channel. Unspeakable also opened a forum page where his fans can submit their maps that were dedicated to him. At first, Unspeakable opened it for a challenge and when the challenge ended, he didn't deleted the forum and decided to keep it and showcase more of his fans' maps. The Squad also created another server called "TheSquadMC" where they're the owners including ItsMeCyclone. Unspeakable also moved out of Dallas with Moose and he moved on his hometown, Houston, TX. And before 2017 ends, December 19, Unspeakable's main channel hit 1 billion views. 2018 Unspeakable decided to have an office base in Houston. He also received his first 100k YouTube Plaque on his channel "Unspeakable". March 7 when Unspeakable tweeted that he found a perfect office base for his merchandise store, Unspeakable Clothing. Then last March 18, his second Minecraft channel, UnspeakablePlays, hits 1M subscribers. He also doing some mail opening from his fans sending it to him on his P.O Box address more this year. April 3 when he received the 100k plaque for the "UnspeakablePlays" channel and posted it on his Instagram story. Then April 27 when Unspeakable's merchandise store team moved on their new office base and its done doing some work on it including the big "Unspeakable" logo in front of the office base. Other Channels "UnspeakablePlays" On 25 June 2017, Unspeakable made a second Minecraft channel called UnspeakablePlays, where they play Minecraft Pocket Edition with MooseCraft and 09sharkboy. Unspeakable reached another milestone with this channel, hitting 100k subscribers within 24 hours of its creation. He is showcasing maps, mods, add-ons, creations and had a series called "Troll Wars" with MooseCraft, 09sharkboy, and ItsMeCyclone that had 2 seasons. This channel currently has over 1M subscribers and 100M+ total views. "Unspeakable" UnspeakableGaming created a YouTube channel called "Unspeakable" way back May 1, 2016, that showcases more video games like GTA, Deip.io, and more. But he uploaded only 9 videos and stopped uploading. And when Moose started creating a real-life channel called "Life of Moose", he decided to change the channel to real-life content in the month of August. Now, he continuously uploading real-life videos every other day. He also received a 100k Play Button on this channel. This channel currently has 600K+ subscribers and have 30M total views. "ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN" The channel was created on October 23, 2017. This channel was owned by Unspeakable but it was named to ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN (or ASWD). Also, this channel talks only about ASWD (but he never talks). The channel hit 100k subscribers. "Unspeakable Clothing" Unspeakable launched another channel ONLY for his clothing line called "Unspeakable Clothing". The channel was created on March 4, 2018, and so far, the channel doesn't have any videos yet. The Squad Unspeakable and MooseCraft left the Proper Productions and make their own group with fellow friend 09sharkboy called The Squad and created their YouTube channel last 12 September 2017. The 2 members of The Squad, MooseCraft, and 09sharkboy moved to Miami, Florida but Unspeakable left and moved to Houston, Texas. They also created a Minecraft server called [https://thesquadmc.net TheSquadMC] (play.TheSquadMC.net) where Shark live-stream first, followed by Unspeakable who live-streamed also with Cyclone. Currently, they are having Season 2 of their "Troll Wars" series and decided to continue it on the server to hang out with the fans at the same time. Channel's Series Current *Insane Alpha Minecraft Survival Ended *Minecraft: Troll Wars Season 2 (TheSquadMC server) *Minecraft Survival Island *Land of Minecraftia (Season1) *Minecraft: Crazy Craft Modded Survival *Minecraft: Hunger Games Survival *Minecraft: UHC Season 1 *Minecraft: Hunger Games w/ Butter *Minecraft Survival: Unspeakable's Journey *Top 5 Minecraft Kills *Top Minecraft Mods *Minecraft: Top 5's, 10's, 50's *Minecraft: Skywars *Minecraft Story Mode (Season 1) *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! (v1.9 snapshot) *FNAF World - Minecraft Roleplay *Minecraft: Who's Your Daddy? *Minecraft: Crafting Dead *Minecraft: Wizard High *Minecraft: Thing You Didn't Know *Minecraft: Daycare *Minecraft: Stranded *Minecraft: Zombies *Minecraft: Lucky Blocks *Minecraft: Throwback Thursday *Minecraft Survival: Let's Play! (v.1.0.0) *Minecraft Arcade Wars: Factions *Minecraft Survival (w/ MooseCraft) *Minecraft: Troll Wars Season 1 *Minecraft Island Survival (w/ 09sharboy) *Minecraft: Surviving in a Creeper (w/ 09sharkboy) *Minecraft: Island Pillar Survival Personal life Unspeakable was born on December 5, 1997, at 4:30 am, with 5 foot and 6-inch height, and was raised in Houston, TX. He likes to read books and play video games. He also told that he was a member of a boy scout when he was 6-8 years old. He knew about YouTube when he was 15 and starts his first YouTube channel called "Mr. Gaming 1000". But he deleted it and created his main channel right now, "UnspeakableGaming". Unfortunately, he just finished high school and never continue to college because he knew to himself that maybe school is not for him and at that same time, he had 100k subscribers. And when he's 19, he and MooseCraft joined a YouTube Gaming group called "ProperProductions" and that is where they left their hometown and lived in Dallas. But they left the group with some other friends and also, left Dallas. Unspeakable goes back to his hometown Houston, TX and Moose moved to Miami with their another The Squad member, 09sharkboy. Currently, his mom and multiple employees handle his merchandise store, he still has his girlfriend Kayla Conley, he has 2 weird cats namely Simon and Muffassa, he also has a GTR and Mercedes, he has an office base and living in a house in Houston, TX with his girlfriend. Other information is on his "Draw My Life" video Unspeakablegaming.jpg|Unspeakable or Nathan in real-life Unspeakable.jpg|Unspeakable's vlogging channel icon|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwIWAbIeu0xI0ReKWOcw3eg|linktext=Unspeakable channel Unspeakable with Moose.jpg|UnspeakableGaming with MooseCraft CrfTJSJVMAAbNFN.jpg|Unspeakable with his firends and Pewdiepie|link=https://twitter.com/unspeakablegame/status/772318048359292928|linktext=Unspeakable's tweet 17268219_118552115345378_4460705256409399296_n.jpg|Unspeakable with Moose on a Yacht party Nathan Unspeakable on Instagram “INCREDIBLE day of skateboarding These electric bad boys go faster than a wild unspeakable carving through trails at over 25MPH ” • Instagram.png|Skateboarding with friends|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BQojG0IhDeR/?taken-by=unspeakablegaming|linktext=Instagram post hanging out.jpg|hanging Favorites *Favorite Colour - Royal blue (mentioned on his merch site) *Favorite Video Game - Minecraft *Favorite Cartoon Series - Spongebob Squarepants YouTuber Friends *MooseCraft *09sharkboy *ItsMeCyclone *ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN *FavreMySabre *PrestonPlayz *Logdotzip *SGC Barbarian *Ryguyrocky *MangoTango *Jaybull *TheBajanCanadian *JeromeASF *Euclides *RagingCyanide *TheFearRaiser Special Characters Mike the mic On Unspeakable's Minecraft Survival on v1.0.0, he was inspired by a YouTuber who has googly eyes on the microphone. So he decided to give his microphone googly eyes and not just that, he asks his viewers of what will be his microphone's name now that his mic has googly eyes. When he uploaded another episode of the said series, the viewers' comment and suggested to name his mic, Mike. Because Mike is so close to rhyming the word "mic". So he called his microphone "Mike the mic". Until now, he uses Mike the mic on his recordings and gets new googly eyes so it won't fall off again. Marget Unspeakable and Shark had an Island Survival and they decided to spawn a snowman. Shark built the snowman and named her "Margaret". But Unspeakable misspelled the name and turned out, they named the snowman "Marget". Now many of Unspeakable's and Shark's fans are hooked on it and until they bring Marget to their Season 2 of their Island Survival. Unspeakable also brought (accidentally) Marget on his Pillar Survival. Subscriber Milestone *100 subscribers last April 20, 2013 *1k subscribers last May 1, 2013 *10k subscribers last August 26, 2013 *50k subscribers last April 22, 2014 *100k subscribers last November 26, 2014 *250k subscribers last March 22, 2016 *500k subscribers last June 14, 2016 *1M subscribers last September 17, 2016 *2M subscribers last February 27, 2017 *3M subscribers last July 23, 2017 *4M subscribers last January 24, 2018 Interviews *Chron (By: Joey Guerra 05/17/18): YouTube superstar UnspeakableGaming talks 'Minecraft' and what it takes to go viral Plaques Total: 6 Plaques *1M plaque from "UnspeakableGaming" channel *3 100K plaques: **UnspeakableGaming **UnspeakablePlays **Unspeakable *1 is made by "Doing It With Jason" (his daughter was a fan of Unspeakable) *1 is from the PowerTV celebrating 175k subscribers. Quotes * "Do you play Minecwaf?" * "I PLAY MINECWAF! * "Wassah dude?" * "BIG BOI!" * "What are you tacoin about?" * "Come on mah dude!" * "FLIP!" * "Yo, GG!" * "Have a safe and fantastic rest of your day! And I'll see ya guys in another video!" (Unspeakable's outro) * "What the flip?!" * "Yo, he’s a hacker, dude! A straight up hacker!" * "Are ya flippin' Cereal!" * "Yo, Chill!! YO, CHILL!!" * "Butter my biscuits" *"Yo, Nub!!" *"YO! CHILL!" *"Nope nope nope, NOPE, nope nope..." *"Yo, that's sick!" *"I hate my life" *"WHAA-AT?" Random Facts *Unspeakable's zodiac sign is Sagittarius and was born in Year of the Ox. *His YouTube channel used to be "Mr. Gaming 1000" but then he decided to delete it and created another YouTube channel "UnspeakableGaming" which his main channel with over 4 million subscribers. *His Minecraft (Java Edition) username is "UnspeakableGame" (changed from BUTTERBALL911) and "RealUnspeakable" in Minecraft (Pocket Edition). *He calls his fans Unspeakable Army with the hashtag "#UnspeakableArmy". *His quote "what the flip?!" started from PrestonPlayz as Preston's quote "are you flipping cereal?!". *If you added up the subscriber count between Unspeakable's main channel, second Minecraft channel, vlogging channel, Merch channel and ASWD channel, it will be over 6 million subscribers. *His most viewed video on his main channel is the [https://youtu.be/kww-sjtbnpM Top 5 Craziest Minecraft Seeds] with over 15M, where he showcased different kinds of seeds in Minecraft PC. **This video was also a record for his channel for his most likes with over 500,000 likes. *His [https://youtu.be/LwmVdNoiWao How Much TNT Does It Take to Blow Up This House!?] video hits 1M views in under 24 hours of its upload according to his interview. And through this milestone PrestonPlayz and other big YouTubers discovered Unspeakable and wanted to collaborate with him. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views